Hand in Hand
by Miyusan
Summary: Complete - What is love to the both of them?
1. Chapter 1 Hand in Hand

Hi, this is my first fan fiction. Hope you like it. I don't mind comments as I want to improve as much as I can!

Points:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro in any way.

Len & Kahoko

Hand in hand

Kaho's P.O.V

It was already evening; Kahoko was still taking out her outfits, deciding on what to wear for his concert.

_This one's nice but the other looks more suitable. Hmm, but still this one looks much better on me. _Kaho thought as she took her out fit and placing it in front of her and the mirror.

She continued to swap the outfit and placing the other in front of her. Soon she realised that she was running late.

_Kaho, you've got to think! Its better that you're able to see him perform, rather than to have him looking at you, letting him know that you're late just because you choose your outfit. _

She began to smile, thinking what he would say after his concert. Quickly, she picked the suitable outfit which was a nice dark blue dress and got ready to leave for the venue.

_Len's P.O.V_

_Where is she? I hope that she isn't late! _Tsukimori Len thought as he began to adjust his attire. He looked at the violin placed on the table. _Ave Maria_, which was what, reminded him of Kaho. Her smile always made him felt like he was at home and she was a lucky charm to him. A knock on the door made Len stop his thoughts_. Is it Kaho?_

"Len, its time." His manager said and gave him a smile. Len took his violin and exited.

_Kaho, have you reached?_

Kaho's P.O.V

Kaho managed to reach on time and entered the auditorium, which was quite full. She began searching for her seat and sat down. Thinking about Len, she took out her mobile phone and messaged:

"I've reached and I wish you all the best. Hope to see you later :)"

She smiled and wonders how he would react. Soon the concert had begun. The lights dimmed and Len walked to the stage beaming with confidence. The audience clapped for him and waited for the good performance awaiting.

Len's P.O.V

Len picked up his bow and started Ave Maria. As he played, he thought of the times he and Kaho had during Seiso. Now they were already 22 and are planning to get married next year. He thought about the time when he was studying abroad, where no matter whom he had met, he would always be reminded of Kaho. Once he had graduated, the first thing he wanted to do was to see Kaho.

Finally, it was the last bar of Ave Maria, where his thoughts stop and waiting to continue with what was going to come from now.

Kaho's P.O.V

The audience applauded loudly and some even said 'bravo' to the violinist. Kaho was touched and smiled. The concert had end in just a flash and now she was going to see him. She messaged:

"Bravo! I'm waiting for you outside now."

The weather outside was freezing as it was already end of October, where it's going to be the end of autumn. Some of the leaves had a golden brown colour which reminded her of Len's eyes.

Len's P.O.V

"Len, that was fantastic! Good Job!" Len's manager said as he walked past him.

_Did Kaho come?_ Len questioned as he entered the dressing room.

Once he had changed, he took out his mobile phone and saw the two text messages. He smiled and quickly made his way outside

Kaho's P.O.V

"Hmph, that Tsukimori!" Kaho mumbled as she rubbed her hands together. "He better be quick or else—"

"Or else what?" Len answered.

"mmm. Opps? " _I'm in DEEP TROUBLE._

"C'mon, here, I'll lend you mine."

Len took out his blazer and hand it to Kaho.

Kaho looked at Len, checking whether he was angry at her.

"You are cold right? Here, take it."

"Nah, its okay. Let's go, I'm hungry."

Kaho started to walk and shivered slightly. The cold wind blew more harshly and she started to rub her hands even more. Len placed his blazer on her shoulders and hold her hand gently.

Wow, his hands are warm.

Both of them continued to walk hand in hand from there onwards.

Do review & have a nice day! :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Gentlemen

La Corda D'Oro

Hand in Hand

Hino Kahoko & Tsukimori Len 

Chapter 2: The Gentlemen

As soon as they entered the restaurant, Kaho and Len stood at the entrance, waiting to be seated. Kaho, who felt very uncomfortable without talking decided to start the conversation.

_What should I say? Hmmm._

"Tsukimori kun, are you hungry? If not we shall go somewhere else." Kaho said cheerfully.

Len looked at her and at the crowded restaurant. He wasn't hungry but looking at Kaho, her body language was telling him that she needed dinner- badly.

As a Gentleman, he couldn't let Kaho feel bad.

Without looking at her, he agreed and walked away, holding her hand firmly. They walked all around the area looking for a food outlet but it was useless. The area was full with customers.

Len caught a glimpse of her, trying to check for any hidden messages.

_Ah, she's hungry. Well that leaves me with no choice. _

"Well, there's food at home, let's have it there."

Kaho who was too hungry but to accept anything related with food.

_Yay! I can't wait to taste Tsukimori 's _cooking' Kaho thought to herself smiling, whether she had married the **perfect man**. But she was so wrong.

______________

_"_What?! You're not doing it? "Kaho said in disbelief.

"What's so wrong about me not cooking? Guys don't cook you know."

"Then why did you even suggest that we eat here?"

_The reason is simple. It's because of __**you, **__Len thought to himself. But how can he say it? He loved her staying by his side & he can't imagine life without her. _

Len kept silent and Kaho felt that she had asked the wrong question.

"Anyway, I'm going to start cooking." Kaho announced, and walked towards the kitchen.

Feeling bad, Len decided to help her.

Once he had entered the kitchen, He saw Kaho heading to the sink to rinse the rice.

"Let me help you." Len offered.

"I thought you can't cook?"

"Wait, I said I can't cook but I can help." Len replied annoyed.

Kaho giggled and passed him the bowl of rice.

"Alright, wash it for me and dinner shall be served in a while."

_________________________________________

"Tsukimori kun! Dinner's ready!"

Kaho called while she placed the rice and curry on the table.

"Tadaah, today's menu is Kaho's Curry Rice"

Len sat down and he wore an expressionless look.

"Eh? It's not your liking?"

"Nope, I'm just tired."

Kaho looked at Len and smiled_. He doesn't eat until everyone's at the table huh?_

When she had finished washing the utensils, Len still did not even take a bite. She head to the dining table and sat down. Len did not even notice and still focused on something. Worried, Kaho placed her hand on his.

"Are you alright?"

Len gave a weak smile saying "Yes, it just makes me remember when I was younger, my mother would cook curry rice and I would always finish every drop of it on the plate. Eating her food was like a once in a lifetime."

Kaho looked at him lovingly, and greeted Len to start dinner.

Finishing up his food, Len exited the kitchen and Kaho cleared the dishes.

_It must be great, your mother, a great mother and wife that I want to be like her for you and our future. _

After washing the cutlery, Kaho entered the living room but Len was not there.

_______________________________________

Sitting on his bed, Len opened the drawer and took out the jewelry box.

_Mother, I think it's really her._

_*************************************_

"_Len, I would like you to give it to someone special." _

_Passing him the velvet box, Len opened and inside laid a ring with a diamond that lay like a precious pearl._

"_Why mother, isn't it precious to you?"_

"_No son," __Hamai Misa shook her head._

"_I think you are old enough to make the best decision. You're independent and I'm sure you'll be able to know who is suitable. _

"_Mother, I don't know, really have no one in my mind."_

_She smiled, looking at her husband, expecting him to say a thing or two. _

_He looked at her and Len and sighed_

"_Well Len, did you know that your mother was not the one I wanted to marry at first? I kept telling myself that I had nobody in mind and when I went overseas, I kept thinking of her and at the end, I went to her and felt that I really longed her to be by my side and we got married and we had you."_

_Hamai Misa added, "I was really happy to have you and I wanted you to enjoy whatever you can now. Hino san might be the one you know."_

"_Anyway, I want to see the girl you want to spend the future with. "_

_******************************************************_

There was a knock on the door, "Tsukimori Kun?"

Len placed the box into his pocket.

"Enter." He said coolly.

The door opened softly, and the red headed girl peeped in.

"I'm heading home. Its late." She said smiling.

Looking at the clock on the side drawer it was already 9.

"Give me a minute."

_______________________________

"It's okay! Really! My house is just around the corner." Kaho said as she took her handbag.

"Then its okay for me to walk you home since my house is nearby." Len opened the door and hold it for her as Kaho slipped on the stilettos.

Seeing Kaho wearing a sleeveless dress, Len knew what would happen as it happened earlier while she waited for him outside the auditorium.

"Wait for a while, I forgot something." He informed her as he entered his room to grab a coat. He placed it on her shoulders like before and locked the door.

She smiled as they began walking towards her home.

Both of them walked side by side and Kaho watched the stars.

Len looked up and it reminded him of the ring his mother gave it to him.

_Ask now_, the stars said to him as he looked at Kaho and the stars again.

"Hino, are you free this Saturday? Len asked while he continued staring at them.

"Sure." Hino thought: _Another date? _

"Alright, meet you at my house at 5. We shall have dinner together."

As soon as he said that, They just reached the entrance. Before he could say goodbye, Hino said

"Tsukimori kun, I really want to tell you that your playing today at the concert was superb and I really want to listen to you play again. Thank you for such a great performance and I can't wait for Saturday! Take care & hope to see you!"

Hino said and placed the coat on his shoulders, beginning to walk away.

_Catch her, the wind blew, now! The ring said. _

"Hino san! Wait!" Len started to walk quickly towards her.

Hino Kahoko turned, Len opened the box kneeled down.

"I know this is not the right time to do this, but I really want to do this before its too late. Would you marry me, Hino Kahoko?" Len asked and was blushing.

"Eh?!"

Kaho stood there, within minutes, her eyes teared.

"Yes." She answered softly and stood down beside him.

Len smiled gently and hugged her.

"See you on Saturday, Kaho."

"Mm. See you."

______________________________

5 years later…

"Len, wake up."

"Mm, What's the matter?"

"I can't make breakfast today, I don't feel…" Kaho headed to the bathroom.

"Kaho! Are you alright?" Len rubbed his eyes and headed to the bathroom and patted on her back

"Ate something wrong?"

"I don't know, but yesterday you also ate the same thing as me."

"Don't tell me that you're pregnant?" Len said with an eager tone.

" I don't know." Kaho said weakly as she continued to hurl.

"Let's go and check out then."

Len patted her back and lead her to the living room to rest while he prepared before heading to a clinic.

After bathing, they head to the clinic to test and they were told to go home to wait for the phone to ring for their results.

Kaho asked "Len, are you happy if I'm pregnant?"

Len looked at her in disbelief and smiled "Why not? It's our child"

"Yes, I see. I want our child to be like you, especially your eyes. She said as she sat on the sofa smiling.

"Hmm. I want our child to enjoy music too." He replied sitting beside her.

Ring!~ , the telephone rang.

"I shall get it" Len said as he answered it.

"Yes, it is Mr. Tsukimori speaking."

"Oh okay thank you very much."

_Oh oh, it must be bad, Kaho thought_

He placed the phone on the table and walked and sat beside Kaho.

"The doctor said that.." Len hugging her

"you're a mother!"

_______

I felt that I rushed it and feels weird. Please do tell me how you feel for the story. I really have fun writing and appreciated the reviews. :)

Hope you liked it!

Review and thanks! :D


	3. Chapter 3 The Future Pianist

Once again, I do not own La Corda D'Oro or Hino & Len.

Chapter 3: The Future Pianist

Carrying the violin case in one hand, Tsukimori Len began to walk from his car, and took out his keys to open the main door.

_The long day is over, Kaho._ He thought as he unlocked the main door and locked it when he entered. "I'm back" He said as he placed the violin case in the music room and went to the master bedroom to put his bag and changed. He head to the kitchen to find Kaho.

"Oh! Welcome back Len," She said as she stirred the sauce with one hand. "I need…"

"Help." Len answered for her as the twin of Len was being supported by Kaho's other hand and leg to balance the boy. The pasta sauce was on their faces and bodies, making them looked like that they had a food fight. The little boy turned and noticed his father had just come home. "Otosan!" the little guy said struggling from Kaho's grip. Kaho let him to the ground and he walked to his father.

Picking him up, he told his son, "You need a bath, and I mean now you little guy." "Thank you." She said as she turned off the gas. "I would have caused a burning house if I had to continue this." She smiled as she poured the sauce into the bowl of spaghetti.

"If I didn't help you, what father and husband would I be? I think I would get the most heartless father on earth for Father's Day." Len said as he kissed Kaho on the cheek and went to the bathroom to give the Len look-alike a nice bubble bath.

"Ren, be a good boy alright?" Len said as he removed Ren's clothing and placed him in the nice bathtub of warm water. Ren looks like a copy of him but he had Kaho's straightforwardness.

"Otosan, I want to learn the piano!" Ren said cheerfully "Can I?" Amazed and curious, Len smiled and asked" Why not? But why is it the piano?"

************************************

"When our son is born, no pestering of what instrument he should play, especially the violin." Kaho said as she covered herself with the blanket. She was already 7 months pregnant. "Huh? Why do you say that?" Len asked curiously as he placed the organiser on the table and sat beside her.

"I don't want us to make decisions for him. I want him to do the things he like freely and not being forced into music."

_Yes, Len agreed on this point. His parents never forced his to learn the violin. He got interested in it when his father played and he asked his parents to let him learn. _

"Yes, I understand. I was not forced that's why I love the violin and a never gave it up when I had experience difficulty in it." Len placed a kiss on her forehead.

************************

"That's because Okasan played one super sharp note that nearly killed my ears. The piano doesn't have any notes which are out of tune. "Ren said as he wriggles his fingers like he was playing the piano.

Len laughed at his comment and explained, "Your Okasan practices so that she could get the note accurately when she needs to play it. All of us need to practise to reach perfection."

_________

After dinner, Len help Kaho clear the dishes. He told Kaho about his conversation with Ren and Kaho laughed.

"Ha, I asked him to ask you for permission. I think he's really interested in the piano as he kept pressing the keys for an hour, non stop. I needed to stop him and before I told him to stop, he played for me 3 songs – Mary had a little lamb, Twinkle twinkle little star and Ode to joy. I was shocked. Maybe he's really talented like you."

Len was shocked and decided to test Ren. "Ren, Okasan says that you can play songs on the piano. Can you play it for me?" Ren nodded and head to the piano. He climbed onto the seat and true enough, he could play the 3 songs fluently.

"Ren, where is the note C or do?" Ren pressed the middle C. Surprised, Len went to him and squat beside him. "Ren, did anyone teach you the piano?"

"No Otosan, I learned it from you because you tune your violin with the piano sometimes." Ren answered smiling.

Len smiled and asked him one more time, "Do you want to learn the piano?" Eagerly, the little blue haired guy nodded, "Yes Otosan!"

"Alright then, my future pianist. Its time for bed." Len carried his son to his bedroom. Kaho finished washing up the dishes and entered the room to tuck his son for bed. "Good night," Kaho kissed her son on the cheek. "sleep tight," Len said as he messed Ren's hair.

Smiling, he closed his eyes while his parents closed the door silently behind them.

______ The End_______

Sorry guys, its too short. Well, I wanted to finish this up and what happens to Ren is up to your imagination!

Do review! I really hope that you enjoyed it as much as I do. ;D

Click it button please! :)


	4. After note

Author's Note

Hand in Hand

I would love to thank you for all the reviews and this story has reached it's end but who knows whether Ren might enter Seiso just like their parents?

Would love to thank these people for the wonderful reviews on chapter 3:

Natsume11

PrayerSenshi

And not to forget,

ariadne-chan

nicolle rosella satoshiko

and

Moonshine79

You have given me inspiration to write more!

Thank you so much!

Loves, Miyusan.


End file.
